


lay bare the fire in me

by macca (krunchy)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900 is a soft but sassy boy yet again, Alternate Universe, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Human!RK900, I PROMISE I AM JUST BUSY ATM TT_TT, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'M SORRY I KNOW UPDATES ARE VERY SLOW BUT IT'S NOT DEAD, M/M, Touch-Starved, android!gavin, android!hank, but we'll also get to have a look at Hank and Connor's investigation and relationship progression, gonna name 900 Nathaniel again because I like that name for him, ish, no beta we die like men, not as slow as my other 900Reed fic though, slowburn, tags will again be added as this progresses, the focus is on RK900 and Gavin, touch-starved Gavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krunchy/pseuds/macca
Summary: "So, no one's partnered with him ever since then?""No", Connor says thoughtfully, "You know, I don't think anyone even tried again... He mostly files evidence, stands watch over perps outside the holding cells or in the interrogation rooms and... well, as you can see, he has a weird obsession with the coffee machine."





	1. calm and storm

**Author's Note:**

> alright, alright, alright, as I promised, here we go with my take on a reverse!AU :D  
> I was going to wait until I'd finished [ no one can tell where your heart is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071762), but um... I just really wanted to write this, I couldn't wait! :'D  
> the other fic is my priority for now though, so updates for this one might be a bit slower, just a heads up :)  
> 

The Detroit police station is bustling with activity.

Rustling papers, ringing phones, quiet questionings in some corners, hasty typing in others, androids and officers scurrying about here and there. From an interrogation room, there's the faint sound of someone yelling something about 28 stab wounds.

Inside the glass office, however, it's quiet, the thick transparent walls muffling all sounds from the outside.

Detective Nathaniel Arkese watches the busy scenery for a moment before Captain Fowler's voice pulls him back to the conversation at hand.

"... and with your recommendations from the NYPD, we're very happy to welcome you to the DPD.", the captain tells him.

"Thank you, Sir, I will do my utmost to live up to everyone's expectations.", Nathaniel answers sincerely.

"I have no doubt about that."

"You can take today to get settled in, get to know the station and your coworkers. I'll assign you your first case tomorrow.", he points through the glass windows, "Your desk is the one right over there, the terminal should be set up for you by now as well." **  
**

The captain hands him his new badge and service weapon.

"Your brother's partner is off for maintenance today, so I'm having him show you around."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I expect great things from you, Detective. And", he pauses, then adds a bit more softly, "I think it'll do your brother some good to have you around as well. Dismissed."

Nathaniel nods and steps out of the office, walks down the stairs and through the busy station space until he reaches his newly assigned desk.

There, a familiar face greets him.

"God, finally, I thought he was gonna keep you in there all day!", Connor complains when he reaches him.

"Hey, big brother.", Nathaniel smiles, and accepts the incoming hug.

"Damn, but it's good to see you.", Connor smiles back, "Ready to get to know your new workplace?"

"Lead the way!"

They spend the day walking around the compound, Connor showing him where the different divisions are located and introducing him to a few people, all the while exchanging news in their respective lives.

It's good to see his brother able to talk and smile again.

He frowns slightly when he studies Connor's face a bit more closely, however.

There are dark circles under his eyes.

_Still not sleeping properly, then.  
_

He sighs inwardly, but decides now is not the time to bring it up.

"Oh, have you picked your partner yet?", Connor asks him, when they arrive back at Nathaniel's desk.

"No, not yet, I was going to have a look around the station first." He grins. "Why, you wanna team up?"

Connor laughs quietly.

"Not that I wouldn't like to, but I already have a partner, remember? And besides, you're not supposed to choose a human partner anyway."

Nathaniel nods. To ensure a balance between analytical and emotional perspectives and improve investigation speed, as well as secure jobs and uphold morale it's become customary to pair every human operator with an android.

"I know, but it would've been fun to embarrass my big brother a little.", he teases.

"Uh-huh, right, as if you hadn't always been the taller, stronger _and_ smarter one.", Connor grumbles, but there's no malice in his tone, "With how bad the rise in crimes in Detroit has been lately, it's definitely good to have you here though."

That's not the only reason Nathaniel opted for the transfer when he received the offer, but his brother doesn't need to know that.

"Hey now, don't sell yourself short, it's only because you were there that I ever even made it this far. Besides, as far as I know, _you're_ the one who's on his way to become the youngest lieutenant in Detroit right now."

"Yeah, yeah, no need to coddle my ego.", Connor sighs.

"Mom and Dad would be proud.", Nathaniel adds quietly.

Connor smiles softly, a touch of melancholy stealing into his brown eyes.

"Of _both_ of us.", he says emphatically, squeezing Nathaniel's shoulder. Then he clears his throat and gestures around the station. 

"Now, uh, where were we...", he mutters. "Oh right, your partner."

He tilts his head in thought and brings up a hand to fiddle with his - already slightly askew - tie.

"There's actually quite a few androids that are currently without a partner and waiting to be reassigned and, um, well...", his voice takes on a hushed tone, "the defective of course."

" _The defective_?" Nathaniel raises an eyebrow. He's not sure he wants to know who came up with _that_ particular pun. 

"Hmm, let's see around this time he's probably... yup, there he is."

Connor points over to the break room. There, standing right in front of the coffee dispenser, Nathaniel sees a lone figure with brown hair and the telltale glow of an android uniform.

"It's a GR710. No one gets too close to that one.", Connor tells him, "He's always been a bit more... aggressive than other models, but a few months back there was an.... incident, you might say."

"What kind of incident?" **  
**

Connor shrugs.

"Not much I can tell you either, no one who wasn't involved really knows the details. All I know is that the last real mission assigned to this android went south. Badly. His last partner was injured pretty badly and transfered to a different city soon after. He himself got severly damaged too, and ever since he's had even more aggressive tendencies and he's been cursing up a storm. It's gotten so bad they even had to install some kind of filter program - not that it helps much - and trying to work with him is... challenging, to say the least."

He runs a hand through his hair and turns back to Nathaniel.

"They checked him for signs of deviancy, of course, but strangely enough, there was apparently nothing wrong with his program at all. According to CyberLife, it's probably more of a series of tiny defects in his social programming that's resulting in these... peculiarities. Resetting and repairing him would've been pretty expensive and since he  mostly still follows orders, they just left him like that."

As if on cue, the android suddenly whirls around to face them. Fierce grey eyes meet calm ones when he catches the detective looking at him. Nathaniel tilts his head in thought and flashes an experimental smile. The android lifts his chin and his upper lip curls ever so slightly back from his teeth. His face is defiant, almost challenging. 

_Interesting._

The detective squints slightly. He can't quite see it from where they're standing, but it almost looks like there's something blue flashing along the android's nose every now and then.

"So, no one's partnered with him ever since then?"

"No", Connor says thoughtfully, "You know, I don't think anyone even really tried again... He mostly files evidence, stands watch over perps outside the holding cells or in the interrogation rooms and... well, as you can see, he has a weird obsession with the coffee machine."

"'s that so.", Nathaniel murmurs, still watching the android, who's turned back to the coffee dispenser with a shrug.

Connor's eyes narrow, before going wide, eyebrows rising as realization hits him. He grabs his brother by the shoulders.

"Oh. Oh no. No, no no, don't even think about it!"

"About what?", Nathaniel asks innocently.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about! You can't seriously be thinking about choosing _him_ as your partner!", Connor hisses.

"Why not?"

"Why n- Nathaniel, he's  _unstable,_ there are rumors going around that _he_ might've beat up his partner, what if he gets violent around you?"

"I can handle myself."

"For fuck's sake, Nathaniel, this isn't just any old household model. If he snaps, he could _kill_ you! Why won't you choose one of the properly functioning models?"

"I just...", he hesitates, contemplating his answer, " ...think he deserves a chance." **  
**

Connor groans and pulls his hair with both hands.

"Why are you like this?", he mumbles into his palms.

Nathaniel claps his brother on the shoulder.

"Relax, it's gonna be fine. You'll see."

And before Connor can get out another word he's started to walk in the direction of the break room.

The android glances over his shoulder when he hears steps approach him and turns around with a scowl when he sees the detective, grey eyes narrowing and mouth pressed in a thin line.

He's clad in the same kind of standard uniform Nathaniel's seen most of the android's at the station wear: long-sleeved, colored black and navy with gloves and a utility belt around the middle. A bright blue triangle and armband to identify him as an android. The label on his chest reads 'GR710' and  '#313-148-197-8 ' underneath.

Now that he's standing right in front of him, he can also see what the blue flashes he noticed earlier are. There's a slash across the android's face, reaching from the inner corner of his right eye all the way across his nose, exposing a sliver of wires, circuitry and Thirium tubes that light up every now and then.

He notes the way the android holds himself, chin up as if to make up for the difference in height, shoulders squared and feet planted shoulder width apart. His posture is remarkably straight, but Nathaniel can sense a kind of coiled tension from him, as if he's ready for either fight or flight at any given moment.

"Had enough of starin' like a creep yet?", the androids snarl pulls him from his thoughts, "The phck do you want?" 

 _'Phck_ '? Nathaniel just barely holds back a snort. If that's the android's filter program kicking in, it might as well be non-existent. Either that, or GR710 is pronouncing the word the wrong way _on_ _purpose_ to avoid being censored, which is even funnier. **  
**

"Sorry, memorizing and analyzing others is a bad habit. Comes with the policework. I'm Detective Nathaniel Arkese. What's your name?"

"None of your phckin' business, s-hole." Now Nathaniel is _sure_ he's mispronouncing the words to bypass the filter.

_Clever._

And kind of hilarious.

"I'm asking you again, what the phck do you want, _Detective_?", the android grits out.

"I'm new to this station, as you're undoubtedly aware. And I need a partner. What I _want_ from you, is to ask if you'd be interested to fill the spot."

"Why me?", the android challenges, "And don't even try to tell me you haven't heard the rumors.", he adds with a glance at Connor.

It's a fair question.

Nathaniel isn't entirely sure he has an answer, even with what he just told Connor. He doesn't really understand it himself, but there's something about the GR710, something in those fierce grey eyes that intrigues him, makes him want to push where others would back off, like an unspoken challenge he wants to rise up to.

"Because rumors or not, I don't see a reason why it shouldn't be you. Because some scars and a little attitude don't bother me. And because I think you'd rather like to get out of here for once as well.", he shrugs, "Unless you actually prefer to stay, of course."

The android barks out a bitter laugh. "What, you tryina tell me I actually have a say in this?"

Nathaniel tilts his head.

"Of course you do."

GR710 narrows his eyes at him.

"Why?"

"Several reasons. Mostly because I think a partner - human or not - should be someone you respect and someone you can trust. Now, ", he raises his hands in a placating gesture when the GR710 frowns and opens his mouth in protest, "I'm well aware that that second part might be a little too much to ask right now. For either of us. After all, we barely know each other and neither of us really has any reason to trust the other. But I also think respect is something that should go both ways. Besides, I can't expect you to even start trusting me if I force this on you, now, can I?"

The android stares at him quizzically, LED circling yellow.

"You... you're really phckin' weird, for a human.", he mutters after a rather long pause, frown deepening.

Nathaniel grins.

"Is that a yes?"

"...fine.", the android answers after another long pause. "'s better than staying in this dump all the time."

He glares at the detective. "But if it turns out you're just doing this as a joke, or this is some kind of phcking pity party, I'm out."

"Works for me.", Nathaniel says, "I'll see you tomorrow then, GR710."

And he starts walking back to his desk, where his brother is still standing, observing the scene before him with pursed lips.

There's a beat.

"...Gavin."

"Hm?"

Nathaniel turns back to the android, whose eyes are darting around the break room for a moment before settling on the detective again, jaw clenching and unclenching.

"My name. It's Gavin.", he tells him, "...you asked earlier."

"Gavin.", Nathaniel repeats with a smile and a nod, "I look forward to working with you."

As he walks back to Connor, he hears the android huff through his nose, as well as a muttered "Phckin' weird." behind him.

"You're really sure about this?", Connor asks him quietly when he reaches his desk again.

"Yeah.", Nathaniel responds, smile still on his face, "Yeah, I think this is gonna work just fine for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand there we have our first chapter done, I hope you enjoyed it so far :)  
>   
> CyberLife: oh my god, Gavin, stop cursing, here, have this filter program to control your filthy potty-mouth!  
> Gavin: how about I do--- anyway~  
>   
> yes, I know, RK900 and Connor are the same height, buit for the sake of not making them twins I ~~used the excuse~~ made Nathaniel taller.  
> 


	2. worry and reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "....g'mornin'", Connor yawns, "I see you two've met already."
> 
> "Good morning, Detective Arkese", Hank says, ever politely.
> 
> "Told'y'to call m'Connor", Connor mumbles, rubbing a hand over his face and smothering the words.
> 
> Nathaniel resists the urge to frown. The same dark circles as the day before shadow his brother's eyes.
> 
>  _Definitely wasn't just a coincidence yesterday, then_ , he thinks to himself, _Goddammit, Connor._
> 
> "Good morning, sleepyhead", he says out loud, "stay up too long yesterday?"
> 
> "No", Connor waves dismissively, "just haven't had my coffee yet. Speaking of which, be right baaaaaaaaa~" and he walks off, his voice fading through another yawn.
> 
> The moment he's gone, Nathaniel turns back to Hank, fixing the android with a serious look.
> 
> "How is he _really_ doing?", he asks quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your lovely comments, I'm glad to see people enjoy this as well! :)  
> this chapter is focusing a bit more on Hank and Connor.

When Nathaniel arrives at the station the next morning, Connor isn't there yet.

He lets his eyes wander around the open plan office. He can't see Gavin anywhere either, but he has a suspicion about where he might be.

There is, however, an android sitting at the desk opposite his brother's. Grey hair, pulled up in a ponytail, an equally grey beard, calm blue eyes and a dark grey suit jacket over a pristine white shirt paired with slightly more casual dark pants.

Connor's partner, Hank - android model HK923. Nathaniel recognizes him from his brother's descriptions.

He tilts his head a little.

Hank doesn't quite look _old_ , but he doesn't look quite as young as most androids either. According to Connor, he's a prototype, designed to facilitate working with a broader age group, ranging from children to elderly people.

Nathaniel wonders if the look really helps that much.

Shrugging, he walks over to where the android is sitting.

"Good morning. You must be Hank.", he says and holds out his hand.

"Good morning.", the android greets back, rising from his seat and taking Nathaniel's hand in a firm grip. His voice is deep and gruff, but has a gentle kind of quality to it as well. "And you are Detective Arkese's... _Connor_ 's younger brother."

It's not a question.

"You've been working with my brother for a while now, right?", Nathaniel asks.

"Yes.", Hank replies easily. "I was assigned to him near the end of October."

Less than a month ago, right after _that_ case, then.

"And how has my brother been doing?", Nathaniel carefully ventures further.

"Detective Arkese has been...", Hank hesitates, LED turning yellow. Processing. Thinking. The android squares his shoulders. , "...He's been doing excellent work, but you probably know that already. As for his...", he hesitates again. Nathaniel's eyes narrow. , "mental well-being, he's-"

The android suddenly cuts himself off, eyes shifting to a point behind Nathaniel.

He turns around.

And speak of the devil, there's Connor making his way through the office to them.

Nathaniel tries very hard to keep a neutral, non-judgemental expression, but he can't help but shake his head ever so slightly when he sees the shirt his brother his wearing. Eccentric would be an understatement for the - in Nathaniel's opinion - ghastly pattern he's dressed in.

He smiles wryly.

He supposes it could be seen as kind of endearing.

Out of the corner of his eye, Nathaniel glances at Hank. The android's eyes are fixed on the ugly shirt as well and he's wearing the resigned expression of someone who's given up on trying for improvement and settled for acceptance in a 'it could be worse' kind of way instead. He bites back a grin.

"....g'mornin'", Connor yawns, "I see you two've met already."

"Good morning, Detective Arkese", Hank says, ever politely.

"Told'y'to call m'Connor", Connor mumbles, rubbing a hand over his face and smothering the words.

Nathaniel resists the urge to frown. The same dark circles as the day before shadow his brother's eyes.

 _Definitely wasn't just a coincidence yesterday, then_ , he thinks to himself, _Goddammit, Connor._

"Good morning, sleepyhead", he says out loud, "stay up too long yesterday?"

"No", Connor waves dismissively, "just haven't had my coffee yet. Speaking of which, be right baaaaaaaaa~" and he walks off, his voice fading through another yawn.

The moment he's gone, Nathaniel turns back to Hank, fixing the android with a serious look.

"How is he _really_ doing?", he asks quietly.

Hank looks back at him evenly.

"He hasn't been sleeping properly for a single night since the incident in October. I try to maintain a healthy and regular diet for him, but I suspect he's either not eating when he's at home or unable to keep the food down once he's alone with his thoughts. Unfortunately, he won't let me - or anyone else - ", he adds with a raised eyebrow, "help him further or even admit he needs help."

Nathaniel curses under his breath.

His brother has always been like this, ever since they were kids.

Always trying to solve all his problems on his own.

Never wanting to _bother_ anyone.

He shakes his head.

As if Connor could ever be a burden to anyone.

"We've been assigned all cases involving deviants.", Hank continues, "There've been a lot of... incidents lately. I believe it will be good for Connor to take up a new case. It will serve well in directing his thoughts away from the incident, especially since this case is involving machines instead of humans."

Nathaniel looks down at the office floor for a moment and bites his lip before glancing up at the android again.

"Maybe", he says quietly, "but he doesn't just need a distraction, Hank. If he just tries to bury this then he won't really get better and instead he'll just be worse when it resurfaces. What he really needs to do is work through it and, most importantly, realize that rather than trying to prove just how 'fine' he is, he's allowed not to be."

The android's LED turns yellow again, the android searching Nathaniel's face with serious and slightly curious eyes.

From the corner of his eye, Nathaniel can see Connor returning from the break room.

"Please", he whispers, "help me help him get better again."

"Of course", Hank answers almost immediately, LED still yellow for a second longer, before returning to blue, "I will do whatever I can."

Nathaniel nods and smiles.

"And don't hesitate to contact me if anything... if you need help with him. He can be stubborn sometimes."

"Yes", Hank murmurs, sounding almost amused. It's the first time Nathaniel has heard his tone turn anything other than polite, "I've noticed."

"What are you two whispering about, hm?", Connor asks from where he's approaching them, coffee in hand.

"Gossipping about you, of course", Nathaniel teases.

His brother just rolls his eyes.

"By the way, your uh... partner is doing that thing again.... y'know standing in front of the coffee dispenser and glaring at everyone that dares to go near it?"

Nathaniel laughs.

"Oh no, poor you, did he scare you?", he grins.

"No!", Connor snaps indignantly, "But honestly, I still don't get it.", he makes a face, "At all."

Nathaniel just smiles and waves him off.

"Well, then...", he says, stretching his arms above his head for a moment, "I better go collect him before anyone else falls victim to an angry stare. I'll see you two later. Good luck out there today."

"To you as well, Detective", Hank replies while Connor smiles and gives him a little mock salute.

Nathaniel makes his way over to the break room, where, sure enough, Gavin is standing in the same spot he did the day before, staring at the coffee dispenser and frowning.

"Good morning, Gavin", the detective says once he's next to the android.

".......mornin'", Gavin answers reluctantly, throwing a short glance at Nathaniel.

He looks between the android and the coffee dispenser.

"Why do you do that?", he asks, unable to restrain his curiosity.

"...phckin' what?", Gavin shoots back.

"Standing here. Staring at the coffee machine. Or whatever else you're doing right now.", Nathaniel shrugs.

The android hesitates, LED turning yellow and jaw clenching for a moment.

"Why d'you wanna know?", he deflects, eyes still fixed on the dispenser.

Nathaniel shrugs again. "None of the other androids do it, most of them don't even go near the break room from what I've seen, so I was wondering if there's a reason for why you spend so much time in here."

Gavin's LED is still yellow, lips pressed together in a thin line. He almost looks like he's expecting the detective to say something else. Like he's bracing himself for something. It just serves to feed Nathaniel's curiosity regarding the android, his skin itching with questions he wants to ask and boundaries he wants to push.

"...you don't _have_ to tell me if you don't want to, you know. I'm just curious.", he says instead, "If you don't want to tell me, then just say so."

That finally gets Gavin to look at him. He's still frowning (Nathaniel is starting to believe it's been programmed to be perpetual), but there's the barest hint of relief evident in his grey eyes. The slash on his nose flashes blue once, twice, and his LED turns back to blue.

"I...don't. Want to tell you.", he says slowly after a moment, raising his chin and holding the detective's gaze as he speaks.

"Alright", Nathaniel smiles. "I did say I wanted us to be equals.", he reminds the android. Then he nods towards the glass office. "C'mon, let's see what kind of case we get to investigate."

Gavin huffs and rolls his eyes, but he follows Nathaniel out of the break room and towards Fowler's office.

"For the record", he drawls from behind him, "I still think you're a phckin' weirdo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the hardest thing for this chapter: trying to choose between ponytail!Hank and shorter-hair-and-very-well-trimmed-beard!Hank :'D ultimately, ponytail!Hank won. for now.  
> also fyi, while the focus is of course on Gavin and Nathaniel again, a few chapters will also be dedicated to following what Connor and Hank are up to every now and then :)


	3. skepticism and confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin slams his hand on the table. "I'm not a phckin' deviant!", he shouts, eyes glistening with a furious light, but there's also something else in his eyes, something close to desperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIIIIIIIVE!!  
> I am so, so sorry for not updating in forever, but life is so busy atm and trying to juggle work, art, streaming and writing is a little tough sometimes... but I will not let these fics of mine die, I promise and I will also try to update a little more frequently again in the future :)  
> I have so many things I want to do with this AU, I'm writing the later chapters in my head all the time, I can't wait until we get there! :D  
> For now, enjoy this one :)

When they enter Fowler's office, the captain's back is turned towards them and he's looking at something on his desk.

Nathaniel closes the door behind himself and Gavin, the android stepping off to the side a little, lifting his chin and crossing his arms behind his back.

"Good morning, Captain."

"Ah, Arkese. Just a moment.", Fowler says over his shoulder.

"Of course."

It's quiet for a moment, the only sound an occasional rustling of clothing as Fowler looks over whatever is on his desk.

"So, have you gotten used to the new station already?", he eventually asks, his back still turned.

Nathaniel smiles.

"Yes, Sir, Connor made sure I have no trouble settling in."

"Good, good and have you had an opportunity to choose your android yet?"

"I have." He throws a meaningful glance at Gavin and motions towards Fowler with his head.

Gavin sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Mornin'... Captain.", he drawls eventually.

The captain does turn around at that.

Nathaniel can see his right eyebrow rise just a tad when his gaze lands on Gavin.

"...I see.", he murmurs, "An... interesting choice I suppose some might say."

"And what exactly would _you_ say... Sir?", Gavin shoots back, not quite able to keep the bite out of his voice.

Fowler doesn't even blink, justl coolly looks back at the android.

 "I'd say that from everything I've heard about him, Detective Arkese is more than able to handle himself, not to mention he's a grown ass man who can make his own decisions, whether I - or anyone else for that matter - approve of them or not. As long as he's sure about this and there's no-", he pauses, "...malfunctions on your part that impair your solving this case, I'll grant him the benefit of the doubt."

Gavin clenches his jaw and opens his mouth to retort something that would no doubt be littered with mispronounced cursewords, but snaps it shut when Nathaniel puts a hand on his shoulder. He feels the android go rigid under his palm and there's a faint tremor traveling up through his hand, so he takes it away again a moment later.

"I'm sure Gavin and I will make a good team", he says confidently. Fowler fixes both of them with another scrutinizing look, but then he sighs and shrugs.

"Well, if you're sure about it. We have more pressing matters to worry about anyway."

He waves for them to come closer and turns back to his desk. Nathaniel and Gavin step forward to stand on the captain's left. There is a map of Detroit being projected onto the surface of the desk. Little pin-sized dots are strewn all over it, connected to photos and files on the outer frame of the table area. Nathaniel squints at the photos.

"Androids?", he asks.

Fowler nods.

"Police androids to be specific. They've been disappearing all over the city this past two months. At first, we thought it was just people being angry, taking out their anger on them or something, but none of them have turned up again so far. Usually, when it's someone venting their frustration, at least parts of the androids turn up again sooner or later, but this... this is different."

Nathaniel taps his chin with one finger and tilts his head thoughtfully.

"Deviancy, then? From what I gather, there've been several cases involving androids gone rogue in the city lately."

Fowler inclines his head.

"That's certainly a possibility, but we can't be sure and even if it was, we'd still need to figure out how it started, how it spreads and so on." He turns to face Nathaniel.

"As Connor and Hank are currently assigned exclusively cases that involve deviants, you should make sure to read up on their files. I also suggest you question the station androids, as some of them wwere in frequent contact with several that disappeared. Other than that I'm giving you,", he pauses to glance at Gavin as well, "complete clearance in this investigation. If you need access to files or witnesses, just ask."

Nathaniel raises his eyebrows at that, surprised.

Fowler looks back at him with a grim expression.

"It's a growing and pressing problem and we can't ignore it. It's not just beat cop androids anymore either, some officers have lost their partners as well. As it is, current investigations are already being delayed, not to mention we'll run ourselves bankrupt if we keep having to replace the ones that go missing."

The detective nods. It's that bad already then. He looks over at Gavin. The android has been surprisingly quiet during the entire conversation and is still examining the photos on the table with a deep frown. Nathaniel raises his hand to reach out to him, but then leaves it hovering in the air halfway, remembering the way Gavin froze under his palm before.

Abruptly, the android raises his head and turns to face him. His eyes catch on the detective's hand for a moment, LED circling from blue to yellow and back. Nathaniel lets his hand fall back to his side. Better not to make Gavin uncomfortable. For just a moment, the android's eyes narrow and something crosses his face, gone too quickly for Nathaniel to recognize. His LED turns back to blue a second later and he starts off towards the door.

Nathaniel frowns, but follows him.

_What was that all about?_

When he reaches the door, Nathaniel turns to face the captain one last time, tilting his head in a nod. "Good luck, Arkese.", Fowler nods back at him, then opens his mouth again as if to say something more. After a moment, however, he closes it again and waves them off with a shake of his head.

The glass door closes behind Nathaniel with a soft click.

He catches up with Gavin in three long strides, falling into step with the android as they walk to their assigned desk.

"What's on your mind?", Nathaniel asks, watching the android with narrowed eyes.

"What'cha mean?", Gavin shoots back, not looking at him.

"Well, you were awfully quiet in there, so I'm guessing you have some ideas about this case we've been assigned. Care to share?", the detective asks with a raised eyebrow.

The android snorts.

"You sure you wanna hear it?"

"Try me", Nathaniel challenges.

Gavin lets a harsh breath out through his nose and stops walking, turning around to Nathaniel.

"Don't phckin' like it."

"The case?"

"Yeah, it phckin' reeks. Deviancy? Don't think so."

"Okay, why not?", Nathaniel asks, crossing his arms.

"Seen the case files on deviants. Didn't just happen from nothin' for the ones we know about, there was always a shock to set it off. Don't phckin' believe for a phckin' second all these beat cop androids got one while making their rounds."

Nathaniel taps his chin with his index finger. He'll have to read up on the files later, but what Gavin is saying fits the few cases he's already heard about from Connor.

"Alright, so if it's not deviancy, and a destructive hate crime is also unlikely... what's left? Theft? Or rather, kidnapping?"

"Well it sure as hall ain't spontaneous android combustion", Gavin drawls. Nathaniel has to bite his lip to keep from smiling at the mispronounciation.

"I suppose not. Alright then, shall we get started on questioning the station androids?"

Gavin gives a mock salute.

"After you, boss."

"Not your boss, your partner."

"Whatever you phckin' say, _Detective_..."

It's a start, Nathaniel supposes.

~~  
~~

An hour later they're sitting in one of the interrogation rooms. Across from them sits a BC912.  Nathaniel isn't sure if he imagines it, but every time the android's eyes flick over to Gavin, his blank expression seems to turn just a bit.... nervous? Apprehensive? The detective's eyes flick up. His LED is a steady blue, however.

"BC200, please state your name and function", Nathaniel starts.

"My name is Ben, I'm a patroller android working for the DPD. I've been active since May 2038."

"Alright, Ben, I'm Detective Arkese, this is Gavin. We want to ask you some questions about your last interactions with an android called Tina, a TC519. "

Ben nods.

"Our routes overlap slightly, so we've been in contact quite frequently, be it for updates along the route or calling for help with perps."

"During your last conversation with her, did she seem... different somehow?"

"No.", Ben's answer is immediate and sure, "No unusual phrases, no changes in tone or behavior compared to any other time and no instabilities in the connection either. She was patrolling her area as she always would. The last time I spoke to her, she was about to report to a superior."

" _A_ superior? Who?"

Ben shakes his head slightly.

"She didn't say, but that's not unusal. Her human partner just had a baby, so he's on leave right now and because her area is usually rather quiet, she's just been assigned for reports to whoever was free at the time."

So, as Gavin suspected, it really doesn't seem to be deviancy after all, Nathaniel muses. Then again, there's always a chance something happened to trigger it when Ben wasn't connected to her. He sighs inwardly.

The android tilts his head.

 "I could send you my memories regarding my last interactions with her."

Nathaniel nods. Looking through the footage might yield a clue or more information for them. There's always a chance that Ben missed something after all.

"I'd appreciate that."

Next to him, Gavin slowly stretches out his arm, the skin on his hand and lower arm retreating with the movement. It's a fascinating sight.

Ben, however, recoils back into his seat, LED flashing red.

"I'd rather not interface with him."

"And why is that?", Nathaniel asks, voice cold and steely.

"I'd rather not become...", the android pauses, eyes flitting over Gavin dismissively, "compromised."

Nathaniel raises his eyebrow.

"Compromised?"

"He is.... dysfunctional. Possibly a deviant, even."

Nathaniel hears Gavin grit his teeth. His hand on the table, still missing the skin, is clenched in a fist now.

"I was tested for deviancy and I phckin' passed those tests!", he hisses.

Ben shrugs, looking unconvinced.

"We hardly know how deviants function at this point. Who is to say you didn't fake the results somehow?"

Gavin slams his hand on the table. "I'm not a phckin' deviant!", he shouts, eyes glistening with a furious light, but there's also something else in his eyes, something close to desperation. Ben flinches.

Nathaniel puts a hand on Gavin's shoulder to keep him from leaping over the table if necessary. Like before, Gavin almost immediately freezes under his palm, but surprisingly, he calms down some, leaning back into his chair and thje detective's hand, a strange choked broken sound tearing from his chest before he cuts himself off and just stares at Ben, his posture tense, teeth bared.

He draws his hand back from the table in the same motion, the skin reforming along his wrist and fingers.

"As I said", Ben says, gesturing at GR710, "Dysfunctional."

Nathaniel fixes the android with a cool look, but the BC912 looks back at him evenly, LED spinning yellow for a moment. He lets his hand drop from Gavins shoulder as well.

"I've sent the required data to your terminal.", Ben says, "And you can access it from your phone as well."

He gets up, neutral expression perfectly in place again.

"If you have any more questions, you may contact me through my patrol number." And he walks out of the room.

Nathaniel turns to Gavin, who is still glaring at the spot where Ben sat.

"Gavin?", he asks cautiously, "Are you-"

"Phckin' peachy.", Gavin interrupts him sharply. Then he exhales loudly and stands up from his chair abruptly.

"Most of the other androids on the list are out on patrol right now, so we'll have to question 'em later or while we're out in the city. Unless we wanna sit on our aces all day, I suggest we take a look at the info this dipsht sent us and then check out the places the patrollers were last seen."

The detective gets up from his seat as well, albeit slower.

He studies the android's face. There's no anger there anymore, just quiet resignation.

"Do all of them treat you like that?", he asks softly.

Gavin briefly tenses up again, before his shoulders drop.

"Guess it phckin' makes sense", he mutters, "Being a deviant's as good as a phckin' death sentence. If  hadn't passed they'd probably have phckin' destroyed me. Not takin' chances, y'know? Wouldn't wanna risk it either if I were them I suppose..."

Something pulls in Nathaniel's chest. He thinks back to his time at the NYPD. He'd gotten along with people alright, but being singled out everywhere as "the prodigy detective" had made it difficult to really connect to his coworkers sometimes. This is similar in a way, he supposes. 

He wonders if androids can feel lonely.

He slowly raises his hand to give Gavin time to object if he wants to. When the android doesn't do anything, he gently grabs his shoulder again and catches his eyes with his own.

"For what it's worth, I'd have you either way, deviant or not.".

Gavin's eyes widen and dart away. Eventually they land on the hand on his shoulder.

"You don't... You have no idea what you're talkin' about.", he rasps hoarsely.

Nathaniel inclines his head a little.

"Probably not. But I still meant it."

The android keeps staring at him with the same stunned look for a few more seconds and then he snorts.

"You really _are_ a phckin' weirdo, you know that?"

Nathaniel grins and starts toward the door.

"Uh-huh, sure. Come on, let's get going. We have a case to solve."

Gavin rolls his eyes.

"Whatever you say... ...partner."

Nathaniel just huffs a laugh and walks out the interrogation door without looking back again.

It's why he misses the android touching his fingers to his shoulder for a moment, right where the detective's hand had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fowler: Arkese, are u sure?  
> Nathaniel, in his best Jacksepticeye impression: I LIKE THIS ONE!  
> Fowler: I don't get it.  
> Gavin: me either, bro.  
> I've missed writing these two :) I hope I haven't gotten too rusty ^^"  
>  ~~*is honestly kinda worried if they even still sound like themselves haaaaa*~~  
>  If you enjoyed this chapter, please consider leaving me a comment! And if you want to yell at me on twitter, you can find me under @macccachino there as well <3

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr under macccachino as well, come hang out if you want and  
>   
> If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving me a comment, they make me incredibly happy! :)  
>   
> 


End file.
